1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LC device and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly the present invention relates to an LC device and a fabrication method thereof capable of improving an inductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate views showing conventional configurations of a high-pass filter and a low-pass filter using general LC devices, and FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate cross-sectional views of the high-pass filter and low-pass filter of FIGS. 1A and 1B, respectively.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, general high-/low-pass filters have inductors Land capacitors C formed on substrates 10 and 20. Inductors 11 and 21 are generally formed by depositing a metal layer on the substrates 10 and 20, and then patterning the metal layer to form the inductors L. A protective layer (not shown) may be formed on the inductors L, and then the capacitors C are formed as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The capacitors C are manufactured by sequentially forming lower electrode layers 12 and 22, dielectric layers 13 and 23 having a high dielectric constant (high-k dielectric), and upper electrode layers 14 and 24.
In the conventional low- and high-pass filters of FIGS. 2 and 3, an area of the inductors L formed on the substrates 10 and 20 is relatively larger than that of the capacitors C, so that the size of an LC device becomes large.
Further, a method for implementing LC devices in the air, so that the LC devices are external to a substrate for enhancing the operating characteristics of the LC devices, is difficult when various devices are formed in one layer on the substrate.